


[DV] 明天不上班

by kokonoe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, male hermaphrodite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe/pseuds/kokonoe
Summary: 神乎其技老中医托尼 再放送
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	[DV] 明天不上班

**Author's Note:**

> 19年9月微博上发过一次的针灸推拿老中医文，当时没写完就放着没发别的平台，这个版本有去年写的短小的加笔后续（依旧坑了）。  
> 本篇是Modern AU，哥依旧是双性，比较本子展开但是我没写好（。）总之前面是废话后面是垃圾车。
> 
> 关爱社畜人人有责

1.

五月才过了没一半，这已经是Vergil这个月第十次透过斯巴达重工大楼的落地窗看见凌晨四点的红墓市了。

真是讽刺，明明如愿以偿地被委任成专务进入董事会分到了份额喜人的股权，累积了许久的压力和腰椎处不时传来的阵痛感却让他无法完全消化这份喜悦。撇开繁忙的公务和应酬不说，接替他部长一职的是个不知道走什么关系进来对业务一窍不通的蠢货，经常以请求指导为理由跑来占用他下班后的私人时间。除此之外，有时甚至还要加班帮忙收拾他那不负责任的老爹留下的烂摊子，饶是先前素有“鬼部长”之称的Vergil也感到些许力不从心。

所幸原本就没怎么管过的儿子已经去了外地读书不用操多余的心，最近连那不省心的双胞胎弟弟似乎也接到了几份体面活干，整日整夜见不到人。

只不过…这几天真的太累了，为了爬上那个位置，他可不允许自己的身体因为过劳这种事情而垮掉。Vergil眨了眨干燥充血的双眼瞟了眼时钟，起身揉捏了几下僵硬的双肩和酸胀的后腰，他已经决定给超负荷的自己稍微放个假。秘书在下班前已经帮他预约好了同事极力推荐的按摩医馆，不过现在时间还太早，不如先回家睡一觉。

当Vergil顶着两个深重的黑眼圈，拖着关节僵硬的身躯回到家中时，面对没有披萨油糊味的客厅和过于宽敞的大床竟生出了一丝不习惯。他关掉手机，翻了个身顺手把无人使用的另一个枕头扫下了床，很快便沉入睡梦之中。

醒过来时夜幕已再度降临，早就错过了预约的时间，Vergil心中暗道不好，却依旧打算去店里碰碰运气。

顺着同事塞过来的名片上的地址在某个巷尾找到了这家名为“鬼纾压“的现代养生医馆，这一代大概是年轻人喜欢来的地方，在周遭都是热闹嘈杂的酒吧和舞厅的巷子里这家养生医馆并不起眼，门口的霓虹灯牌不时地闪烁着，设计较为老土的大门上甚至还贴有广告标语：“鬼纾压~鬼神一般的技巧帮您驱散体内名为疲累的恶魔”。Vergil对这种浮夸的修辞方式皱起了眉，但挥之不去的疲惫感催促他推门走了进去。

店内灯光不算暗，正对门口的柜台后面只有一人，双脚交叉架在桌沿上，脸上盖着一本当月的 _Hustler_ ，似乎正在打着盹。随着关门的响动和清脆的脚步声，柜台后的男子支起了身子，杂志滑落露出一头银白短发和被医用口罩遮住大半的脸庞。

“欢迎光临，第一次来？”

“…下午在贵店有个预约，没赶上” Vergil双手抱在胸前环顾了一圈店内，目光回到了眼前的男子身上， “看样子，这是还在营业的意思？”

“当然” 青蓝色的眼眸似乎隐隐带着玩味的笑意，指了指别在胸前的名牌。

“敝店人气第一的针灸师Tony为您效劳。”

还没等Vergil开口，名叫Tony的男子又自顾自地接了下去。

“八点以后有专门为上班族开设的疗程，而且特别给第一次光顾的客人提供免费的特殊体验服务。”

“哦？”

“本店独创的针灸按摩Therapy，效果立竿见影，一个疗程就可以完全消除身体疲劳和肌肉疼痛等困扰您的问题。”

“呵，有点意思，那我就试试。”

有那么一瞬Vergil仿佛看见面前的男子不着痕迹地笑了一下，然而对方只是轻轻点了点头，递给他一份个人信息登记表，之后起身朝内室走去，“那么填完之后请来这边更衣。”

2.

内室点着的熏香让Vergil持续紧绷的神经稍微放松了下来，拉开隔帘，被整理得干净整齐的按摩床上已经放好了需要更换的衣物，上面还放着一张纸条——

_请换上便于施针的特制下装。_

“？”

说是为了露出全身的穴位，可这条下装的布料也…委实少得有些过分了。整体形状看起来就像T-Back式的丁字裤，裆部布料甚至只有两指宽，穿上之后稍带弹性的布片只能堪堪包住沉睡着的肉柱和隐藏在其下方紧闭的肉缝，久欠打理稍显杂乱的淡色的耻毛和略微消瘦却依旧紧实的白皙臀肉完全地曝露了出来。

正在准备精油和针灸器具的Tony仿佛感受到身后投射过来的冰冷目光，扭头对面色略显不悦的客人解释了起来。

“我知道您可能有所顾虑，不过请放心，本店可是有合法营业执照和执业医师资格证的正规医馆，绝对不会做出任何冒犯客人的事情。”

“…”

“如果您实在难以接受，我们今天就只做上半身的部分。”

“哼，不必，”Vergil的声音听起来仿佛没有掺杂任何感情，一张扑克脸更是凝了霜雪一般。他冷笑了一声把上身仅余的马甲也脱了下来，顾自翻过身趴在按摩床上。

“你绝对不会想知道，愚弄我会有什么下场。”

3.

正如Tony先前的保证，在给Vergil全身涂抹精油和推拿按摩的过程中的确没有做出任何出格的举动，手法也称得上娴熟老练。不过也许是为了避免尴尬凝固的气氛，Tony开始单方面主动找Vergil聊起天来，虽然后者只把他当成空气，但此人的说话方式与腔调实在让Vergil无可避免地想起某个有些讨人厌的蠢货，而这个想法才刚刚冒头，就被他扼杀在了脑海里。

“先生，你的身体的确是很僵硬呢” Tony用手肘推压着他曲线优美的腰窝，“最近累积太多压力了吧？”

“做好你的本职工作别废话。”

“为了您的身体着想，您该适当地学着放松不要太过压抑自己…” 紧绷着的尾椎被指腹若有所指地点摁揉搓，“研究发现，欲求不满也会增加许多压力哦。”

“闭嘴。”

“。”

按摩的过程变得享受了起来，屋内的熏香也使人感到安心，难得的休息机会让Vergil逐渐有些懈怠了下来，脚踝关节被揉弄的时候他甚至眯起了双眼，随着肌肉和神经的放松，大脑也似乎开始有些昏沉发胀，于是干脆把脸埋进了枕头里，整个人像是晒太阳的猫一样舒展了身躯趴在床上。没过一会儿似乎就在半梦半醒间听见Tony说要开始做针灸前的消毒准备了，随即感到身体各处被冰凉的酒精棉球擦拭，Vergil脸都懒得抬，慵懒地从枕头里哼了声作为回应。

Tony下针干净利落，针针到位毫不含糊，施针的过程没有给身体带来任何不适感，相反地，长针入体带来轻微的刺痛甚至让Vergil久违地感到了些许兴奋。没过一会儿关节各处和臀部都排上了针，捻揉之后那些由于疲劳引起的，肉体的疼痛感就已经消失了大半。至于每次下针时Tony给他喋喋不休解释的那些身体穴位，闭眼享受的Vergil倒是一个字都没听进去。

只不过，在腰背的正中的命门处下针的那一刻他感到一股暖流涌进了体内，随着针尖的转动深入另一股酥麻的感觉从下腹、子宫所在的位置涌现了出来，突如其来的性唤醒让Vergil倏地睁开了双眼，仿佛有电流在入针的穴位之间跳跃蹿动，酸麻的快感沿着经脉流动游走全身，他感到自己的呼吸开始变得潮热，身下沉睡的欲望也苏醒了过来逐渐有抬头的趋势。

当另外两只银针扎进Vergil的腰窝时，他的腰部反射性地抽动了一下，紧接着随着捻针的动作，许久未被满足的子宫也兴奋地颤栗着蠕动起来，并在吐出下一个有些粗重的呼吸时从随之收缩的阴道中泄出了一股透明粘腻的液体，些许兜不住的热流从勒住裆部的细窄布料两侧滑了出来淌在洁白的床单上，还在腿根处沾上了少许。

“……！？”

他惊讶地瞪大了双眼，回过神来第一反应便是想要合拢还在微微颤抖的大腿，避免让这个轻佻的医师窥见腿间的端倪，可是不知是由长时间保持趴伏的姿势还是 _别的什么缘故_ ，他的四肢已经变得麻软使他无法控制好自己的力道。

Vergil试着稍微用了点力气去牵动腿部的神经，却没想到大腿抽搐了两下竟然和磁性的金属搭扣一般，“啪！”地一声合上了，腿缝间的透明淫液也随着皮肉的碰撞飞溅了一些出来。且不说搞出这么大动静Tony不可能没发现他身体的状况，现在就连他自己都已经能闻到自己淫水的腥臊味了。

可是让他有所顾虑的事情却没有发生，不仅没有和预期一样听见恼人的调笑，看似轻浮的医生根本不为所动，连手上的动作都没有延迟一秒，依旧顺着背部的脉络按压触诊，寻找下一个落针的穴位。

Vergil感觉触碰自己的指尖仿佛点上了火，在自己后背游走的动作仿佛在细细抚弄精巧贵重的乐器，腰背皮肤在这样的撩拨之下变得更加敏感。此刻他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，勃发的欲望从窄小的丁字裤中探出了头，阴道也和发了情一般不住地蠕动收缩着排出大股欲液，被裆部细绳一般的布片勒住的屄口麻痒不已，两片熟红肥腻的小阴唇抖动着从布帛两侧滑了出来，如同在水里浸泡了一夜的木耳一般挂在水灵灵的阴阜上。

藏在肉蚌顶端的小肉蒂也跟着发起骚来，小巧的海绵体膨胀勃起，把弹性面料顶出一个豆大的凸起。潜伏在大脑皮层中的欲念被快感挟持向他发出求救信号，使Vergil受到蛊惑一般下意识地耸动着下体把流着水的牝穴往床单上蹭去。

腰线再度被抚摸时，这具匀称修长的躯体已经全身滚烫往外渗着汗，连被银白色碎发盖住的前额也沁出了细密的汗珠，埋在枕头中的双眼被升腾的情欲熏得微微泛红。事情已经完全脱轨超出了他的控制范围，被他人玩弄于股掌之间的耻辱感涌上心头。他受够了！必须让这个男人停下来。Vergil挣扎着侧过身颤抖着抓住Tony的手腕，可还没等他起身发难，一支细长银针毫无预兆地扎进了他的会阴处的穴位。

“——嘶！”

钻心的刺痛和麻痹的快感一齐从鼠蹊部冲上脑干，Vergil的四肢有些扭曲地痉挛起来，腰臀向上高高耸起，张口死死啃住了枕头，牙腔肉被咬得发酸，眼球也往上翻了去。只不过是呼吸稍微漏了一拍，浓稠的白精顿时从未被触碰的欲望顶端的小口喷薄而出，同时随着“噗啾”一声，一道劲烈的透明水柱从隐藏在阴蒂下方另一个小巧的尿孔中激射了出来，身下的床单瞬间染上了大片深色的水渍。

“…喔……哈………呜呼……”

正当他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时，Tony已经帮他把身后的银针顺次卸了下来，麻爽畅通的感觉从残留着细小针孔的穴位蔓延开，Vergil的身体泄了气一般瘫软在床上。

“我想困扰您的不适感已经有所缓解了吧。”

“呃…你都，对我…做了什么…！”

光是说这句话似乎就用去了大半气力，他甚至无法仰起头与身旁的男子对视，因此看不见后者眼中闪烁的诡异光芒。

“针对您的身体状况定制的最有效的治疗方案，” Tony的指尖滑过Vergil的臀缝，隔着几乎起不到包裹作用的湿布在火热湿润的穴口上来回搓弄了几下，“欲望被解放的感觉是不是很好？”

他说的的确是事实，可就算爽到差点尿出来，堂堂斯巴达家的大公子又怎可能在这种境地之下承认自己的失态。他可是Vergil，那个公司上下人人敬畏的Vergil，在业界被视为魔鬼的男人，怎么可能随随便便就被路边的庸医搞到高潮，沦沉在这种屈辱的快感之中。

“怎么可能……你这……哈啊…庸医！！”

“看来效果不是很尽人意，我很抱歉…”被扣上庸医帽子的男子叹了口气，“先生，由于你的耐受程度比较高，接下来我会相应地提升治疗的强度。”

“提升……？干什么…妈的、滚开——！唔！？”

话音未落，一双大手穿过腋下毫不费力地将他抱了起来，被强制性地翻过身体仰躺在床。劲瘦的腰腹上堆砌整齐的六块腹肌和深邃的腹沟清晰可见，比大部分男人都要更加饱满肥嫩的胸肌正随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，白皙的胸膛在先前已被床单磨蹭得微微泛红，两颗红果似的乳头也被磨得硬如石子发着颤。

接二连三地遭受侮辱让Vergil气得不轻，染上红晕的面颊拧出了一个有些凶恶的表情，甚至可以感觉到在他体内奔腾的怒气，整齐的贝齿被他咬得咯咯作响，恨不得扑上去吸干这庸医的血。可他的手臂被这位庸医扎了好几个穴位酸软发麻抬不起手，徒劳地挣扎了几下只好蹬着尚能动弹的一双长腿去踹身旁的男人，却没想到却被人一把捉住双脚用力捏住了柔软敏感的脚心，Vergil瞬间痛叫出声，尖锐的疼痛从足底逆流而上，疼得他弯曲蜷起的脚趾和双腿都抽起了筋，连白嫩的足尖也泛起了情色的薄红。

“好～热情啊先生，那么让我们继续治疗吧”

4.（以下为意识混乱的加笔）

当意识再度回流时，Vergil的双眼已被覆上了黑色的真丝眼罩，他不得不绷紧了全身的神经警惕着Tony的动作，可那人仿佛早已对他的身体了若指掌，每一次落针都出其不意地扎在他的敏感点上。更何况全身的感官都在视觉被剥夺之后无限放大，就连手指轻微的抚摸都令他汗毛倒竖，每当银针刺入皮肉时更是使他如遭雷劈一般，神经酥麻穴心发紧，攻其不备的刺痛和被激烈爱抚敏感点才有的快感爽得他浑身发颤。

死死咬住的牙关渐渐放松了下来，小巧湿润的舌尖滑出唇外，顺着厚重绵长的喘吸不时地颤动着。被唤醒的情欲如星火燎原一般在他体内灼灼燃烧，使他不禁渴求更多、更加猛烈的刺激。

一番动作之后，只见Vergil的足底，大腿根部，肚脐两侧，乳首正中及乳根部都被有如强迫症一般对称地插上了针，快感顺着这几处敏感点一波波流窜于四肢百骸，使得体内生出强烈的空虚感。他的胸乳涨痛，被较粗的银针深入的乳孔好似被羽毛搔过一般麻痒，膨胀的乳核沉甸甸地压在胸前硬得发疼，仿佛有什么即将呼之欲出却被针柄牢牢堵住了孔眼。女性器情动不已地大肆开合收缩，被一圈熟红软肉环绕的淫口像新凿的泉眼一般止不住地往外噗噜噜冒着清泉。

此刻即使未被绑住手脚限制行动，先前那股反抗劲头也消去了大半，如野兽争夺领地般的对抗意识被欲望击得七零八落，他的拼图被这个男人一片片拾起组合成了未知的图景，整个人犹如在行为艺术中献身的载体一般，在满室旖旎中毫无保留地呈现在他的创造者面前。

挨了几针的双臂酸软脱力，被Tony随意地往上拎起反扣在了脑后，露出潮湿发烫，汗雾氤氲的光滑腋下。男人被柔嫩肉窝中所散发的幽冷骚香吸引，不禁解下口罩凑上一侧深深嗅闻那夹杂着骚媚汗香的浓厚费洛蒙。性感的两片薄唇放肆地勾起一个不羁的弧度，口罩之下的面容竟与Vergil有九成相似而又十分不修边幅，棱角分明的下颌胡子拉碴，却丝毫不掩其成熟男性的魅力，反而显得更加野性骚包。

雄性特有的粗重滚烫的鼻息拍打在极度敏感的部位，粗粝的胡茬还不时地刮过如剥了壳的熟鸡蛋一般娇嫩细腻、吹弹可破的皮肉，轻轻一蹭就痒得Vergil不禁颤栗着绷直了双腿，手肘和脚跟死死抵着身下的床单，妄图借力抵抗嘴里不断溢出奇怪声音的行为。

感受到身下人的发力，男人唇边的笑意更深了，开口却如恶魔的低语。

“明明下面都乱得可以筑巢了，这里却光溜溜一根毛都没有呢…“

灵巧的手指揪起覆盖在Vergil阴阜上的凌乱耻毛，那圈淡色的毛发早已被他自己的汗水精液和高潮喷出的粘腻淫汁浸得泥泞不堪，乱糟糟地糊成了好几簇，被男人夹在指缝拉扯玩弄，用指尖梳开又再次揉乱。另一只手伸出两指在水汪汪的腋窝中像在调情般打着转，微微泛红的皮肤随着指尖的动作被搓得有些发白，Vergil小声喘息着难耐地扭动了一下身体，却在听见后半句时浑身一僵冷汗倒流，差点就咬上了自己的舌头。

“先生，你知道针灸也可以治疗毛发发育不全的病症吗？”

“！？”

那里不行————！！！

现在的Vergil完全相信这个恶魔一般的男人真的能做到言出必行，他面色赤红心口狂跳，肱肌绷得死紧，手指紧紧绞着床单，张嘴却只能从嗓子里艰难地发出几个气音。

“不——住手！！”

恍惚间听见Tony嘲弄般的轻笑，目不能视的他紧张地咽了口唾沫，想要合上手臂却被强硬地按住，淌着水的女穴随着穴道的收紧反而吐出一大坨黏稠淫液。然而，腋下传来的却不是预想中的尖锐刺痛，而是炙热黏湿的吸附感，痒得他差点叫了出来。

这无礼之徒竟然在舔他的……

湿漉漉的腋窝被下流地舔舐吸吮着，感觉就像…性器正被逗弄一般，Vergil屄口一紧，从鼠蹊部一闪而过的电流使他竭力想要抑制的绮念挣脱了理智与常识的桎梏，不受控制地在意识中膨胀成型。

早已勃起的欲根招摇挺立，顶端的孔眼兴奋地溢出透明的腺液，就连藏在股缝中许久未被造访的那枚暗红小口也随之收缩，脑海中淫靡下流的画面愈发地清晰完整。男人灵活的舌头在他饥渴的淫花上肆虐，温热湿黏的肉块迅速地扇打那颗早已探出包皮，肿大充血的淫豆，利齿衔着那嫩红的肉尖啮咬拉扯。

肥厚的舌头抵着肉花，沿着细小的纹路碾平小阴唇的每一寸皱褶。汩汩流水的花心被男人粗硬的手指无情地扯成了一个两指宽的肉洞，鲜红的阴道瓣和肉芽遍布的淫荡内壁清晰可见。

暴露在陌生的男人眼前，被蛮不讲理地侵犯，甚至连体内最隐秘的私处都被窥视的扭曲快感，即便只是单纯的妄想也足以让Vergil兴奋得大腿狂抖脚趾紧拧，如此轻易地达到了堪比失禁的颅内高潮。

想要…还想要更多……

还想要……变得更热……

只要有那个东西，如果…如果Dante在就好了……

“呜嗯？“

男人加重了啃咬的力道，在幼嫩的肌肤上寥寥落下几个半月形的淡红的齿印，粗糙的舌头从下至上扫过腋窝，卷走凝在一起的丝丝汗液。

“真骚。” Tony咂了咂嘴，随即含住Vergil的耳垂轻咬了一口。

“你…………”

啊啊，他果然还是想杀了这个恶劣又下流的男人，出去之后一定要告得他倾家荡产，让他十倍，不，百倍奉还！！

End


End file.
